Expect the Unexpected
by Xelah 14 The Shadow Wolf
Summary: This is a story about a teenage highschool girl who has a weird power she has premonition like dreams. Wait why are there heartless at school! Stay tuned for more. Demyx/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Xelah: Hey everyone I decided to make some changes to make it fit easier with the game. Enjoy!**

_**Xelah: Welcome to my very first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Sora, Demyx, and Axel: She doesn't own anything!**_

**Chapter 1 Reality or Fiction?  
: The Dream:**

(I was walking in a pitch black place. I didn't know why I was there or how I got there. Finally after walking for what seemed like hours. I saw three figures outlined by a light.) The first figure was illuminated by a light and he looked familiar. Finally I recognized him.

"Ventus?"

He didn't respond instead he started walking towards me. When he was a foot from me he held his hand out and summoned the Keyblade.

"Do you wish to protect those you care about?" Ventus asked.

I was shocked when he asked that. "Of course, I would put my life on the line for all of them!"

Ventus nodded and grinned. The other two figures walked up beside him. When they stepped into the light I gasped

"Terra, Aqua!"

They nodded and summoned their own keyblades, and put them together right above me. Then each one spoke.

"You have a light that breaks through the darkness no matter what happens." Ventus started.

"You have the power to control darkness without getting lost in it."

"You don't choose sides between good and evil." Aqua finished.

Then all together they started to pore power into through their keyblades and stated in perfect unison. "You have perfect balance. Now let the Keyblade decide if you're worthy to be a Keyblade wielder."

All three Keyblades glowed brightly. I felt an energy unknown to me rush through my body. I heard a howl of a wolf, I opened my eyes and I saw that a Keyblade had appeared in my hand. A name came to my mind and automatically said it out loud.

"Its name is The Winged Wolf."

They nodded.

"Good luck. Your journey will begin soon."

Terra and Aqua faded but before Ventus could do the same I grabbed his shoulders.

"Wait... Ventus are you the real Ventus... or are you just a part of my imagination?"

He looks at me. "I'm real... But listen to these last few things I have to say. No matter what find the person or people that are your light; like Terra and Aqua were and are for me. Then you will never lose yourself in darkness."

I nod, but pull him forward into a hug and whispered. "Thank you. Ventus."

I released him and he also faded.

After the dream finished I sat abruptly up in a cold sweat.

"Was that real..."

_**Xelah: Well there u have it the first chapter. Hope u all enjoyed it!**_

_**Demyx: Hey! Why does Sora get to appear before I do!**_

_**Sora: Because she likes me more than YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Xelah: I DO NOT! AXELLLL! WOULD YOU PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR!**_

_**Axel: (cracking knuckles and smirking) With pleasure...**_

_**Sora: O.o Ummmm... Heh heh... Hi Ax-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Xelah: (Sigh) Well anyways Demyx want to help me...**_

_**Demyx: (grinning) Sure.**_

_**Both: Please READ AND REVIEW!**_

**Xelah: This is the first chapter I revised and I will make a few changes on the others here and there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xelah: hi guys thanks for the review**

**Demyx: She apologizes for not being able to update for a long time…**

**Xelah: what Demyx said well I will make this chapter extra long just for those who did read my story.**

**Demyx: She doesn't own anything except her ocs.**

**Chapter 2 The Appearance of Enemies and Allies**

I shook my head to clear it. I looked up at my clock and it read 8:10.

"Oh crap! I got to get to school!!"

I got up, went into my bathroom and got changed and ready. By 8:20 I grabbed my keys, ran out the door, jumped into my car, started it and drove off. I managed to make it school about fifteen minutes before the bell rings. I walked over to where my group sat patiently.

"Morning everyone."

They glanced up and each gave their own greeting.

"I take it you woke up late." Karry said while pointedly looking at my pop tart.

"Yah. Speaking of waking up late. The Sight was the cause of that."

My friends look up at me with curious faces.

(AN: They are curious because the Sight is really a dream that normally tells what is going to happen in the near future.)

"What was it about?" Alice asked.

I told them about the dream and when I finished they were each thinking about what I had said.

"Do you believe it was real?"

"Well…. To tell you the truth, I don't know. I asked Sora if he was real or just my imagination and he said he was real."

"Hmm… But how do you know that he was telling the truth?"

"You have a point."

"Ummm…. Sorry for interrupting but I think it was real."

"How would you know you didn't have the dream."

"I know but look over there."

We all turned to where Karry was pointing. Standing there was an ant like creature with yellow eyes staring back at us. Without turning away from the creature I whispered to the group.

"We need to get to my car now. Just walk like nothing is wrong. If the heartless attack then just run."

We grabbed our bags and started walking to the door. Before we could make it a Neoshadow appeared and as if it was a signal Neoshadows began appearing around the school. Everyone in the school finally noticed them and started screaming and running around in a panic.

"Quick we need to get to the other exit now!!!" I yelled over the panic.

A few of my other friends heard me yell and started to make there way over to us. Just as they were approaching us a Neoshadow appeared behind them.

"Duck!!!" I yelled just as the Neoshadow slashed its claws at them.

"Thanks…" Keith breathed out when they reached us.

"No problem. Now lets go!"

We started running down a hallway to an emergency exit. Although before we could get to the exit two Morning Star heartless appeared in front of us blocking the exit.

"Go Back!!!! GET BACK NOW!!!" I yelled in a partial panic.

As we began going back two more blocking us in.

"How are we going to get past them!" Karry yelled in a panic.

Before I could try and calm her down. 4 dusks and 4 dancer nobodies appeared and started fending off the Morning Star's attacks.

"Whys are nobodies here?" I whispered bewildered at the sudden appearance.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice a Morning Star behind me getting ready to attack.

"Watch Out!!!"

I turned to see the Morning Star attack but I didn't get out of the way in time. I got hit in the back and it sent me flying into someone's arms. Then I felt the person shift positions so he could put his arms in front of me while still holding me up. He held his hands in front of me and in a burst of water a blue sitar appeared in his gloved hands.

"Dance Water Dance!!!"

I watched how the person's hands worked expertly across the strings and the melody sounded beautiful. I glanced up at to see a large spout of water destroy the Morning Star. I looked back down in time to see it disappear. The organization member then wrapped his arms around me so I tensed up and started to struggle. So he leaned down and whispered to me in a familiar voice.

"Don't worry I'm here to save you. Not hurt you."

I relaxed but before he could pull me into the portal I called out to my friends.

"Try to stick together and don't let the darkness consume you. I hope to see you again in the future."

After we were through the portal he picked me up bridal, also carefully avoiding my wounds. After a little bit I began to fidget in his grip.

"Umm…. I could probably walk on my own you know."

"That's 'probably' true b I don't want risk losing you to the darkness or irritate your wounds."

"But… I- oh never mind."

I sighed and made myself comfortable. He grunted when my elbow hit his shoulder.

"Sorry…"

I was getting bored so I looked up at his hood hidden face and I reached up and quickly slipped his hood back to reveal the face of my fantasy lover. #9 Demyx The Melodious Nocturne.

**Xelah: Well there you have it the second chapter…. Sheesh that is the most I have ever typed in my life.**

**Demyx: Wait I'm your fantasy lover…**

**Xelah: (Blushing) maaaaybee…**

**Axel: AAAAWWWWW!!!!!!! Aren't they cute like that.**

**Xelah: Shut up!!! SAIX COME AND KILL AXEL FOR ME PLEASE!!!!**

**Saix: Very well.**

**Axel: W-wait Saix I was j-jus-just joking heheh RUNNNN!!!!**

**Demyx: want me to say it now**

**Xelah: Go ahead.**

**Demyx: Ok Please read and review!!! Bye Bye DemDem out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Xelah: Hey guys… (Yawn)**

**Demyx: Hi everyone!**

**Xelah: (yawn) **

**Demyx: What's wrong with you Xelah?**

**Xelah: just tired because SOMEONE kept me up ALL night…**

**Axel: I said I was sorry but I couldn't sleep in my own room.**

**Xelah: Why not…**

**Axel: Because Saix was in there waiting for me so I thought the safest place to be was in your room.**

**Xelah: Why didn't you go and sleep in Roxas's room?**

**Roxas: He tried to but I locked him out.**

**Xelah: Oh.**

**Demyx: Anyways on with the story...**

**Axel: Right Xelah does not own anything…**

**Roxas: Except her oc's…**

**Xelah: Please enjoy Chapter 3 of my story. (Yawn) I'm going back to bed…**

**Chapter 3 Questions and Wounds**

He looked even more angelic in person. His dirty blond mullet/Mohawk was bouncing around and totally defied gravity. His eyes were an amazing sea blue.

Then those same eyes looked down and our eyes met and I could feel my face heat up, so I looked back down at my blood covered hands.

"What's your name?"

"Huh… Oh sorry I sort of spaced out."

"That's ok I just asked your name."

"Oh I'm Leah."

He looked down at me and his sea blue eyes sparkled softly.

"That's a beautiful name."

I could feel my face heat up again.

"Th-Thanks Demyx."

"So it is true you do know about us."

"Oh… Whoops..."

He chuckled amusingly at my expression. I laughed a little too.

After a while we came out of the dark corridor and into the World That Never Was.

"Ok I'm going to let you walk now alright?"

"Ok…"

Demyx gently set me down on my feet and helped me stay standing.

"Hey umm… Demyx… Why did you save me anyways?"

"It was my mission."

"How did you know who your target was?"

"Well…with this."

Demyx pulled out a paper from his right pocket and handed it to me. It was a picture of me walking out of Hot Topic. Without taking my eyes off of the picture I asked.

"Who took this picture?"

"The Superior."

"Right when do I get to speak with him?"

"Well I am supposed to take you to him right away."

"Ok"

We didn't speak the rest of the way.

'Why did Xemnas choose me? I mean seriously there are more people out there that know more than I do!'

"Well here we are… Welcome to The Castle That Never Was."

Hearing Demyx speak had snapped me out of my thoughts. I had to look almost straight up do to how close we were to the castle.

"Wow…"

Before I could forget I pulled out my cell/camera from my pants pocket and took a picture of the castle. Which reminded me; I looked over at Demyx and held up my cell phone.

"Do you mind if I take your picture?"

"Sure… go ahead."

I smiled and took his picture.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's get going."

"Alright."

I started walking but my wounds suddenly flared in pain. The pain was so unbearable that it brought me to my knees. Demyx cursed and came running to my side.

"What's wrong Leah!"

"M-my back feels like its on fire!"

I felt him lift up the back of my shirt and he ran his hand along my back. Until he hissed and pulled his hand back suddenly.

"Shit! The darkness seeped into your wounds. We need to get you to Vexen immediately!"

Demyx swept me off the ground and started running into a portal. When we exited we were in a pure white lab and it was cold.

"Vexen I need your help!"

"What is it now #9 can't you see I'm busy!"

Vexen was working with some chemicals he had a long white lab coat on over top of his organization uniform. He also was wearing safety goggles. Demyx was about to respond but I intervened.

"EVEN just get your ass over here and get me bandaged up!"

Vexen became as stiff as a board and he turned around slowly, lifting up his goggles so his icy green eyes locked with my golden blue eyes.

"How did you know that name?"

"I'll tell you only if you help me…"

"…Fine, #9 set her down on that table over there. I will be right back I need to get the medical supplies."

Demyx nodded and walked over to the table Vexen had pointed to and gently sat me down on the table.

"Hey Demyx… Thanks for helping me. I owe you my life."

Demyx blushed, put one hand behind his head and began scratching it in embarrassment.

"N-no I-it was nothing really!"

" Well either way you can't change my mind. I will repay my debt to you."

He sighed but still smiled warmly at me. Finally Vexen returned carrying a white duffel bag with a medical symbal on it.

"All right if you don't mind Demyx could you please leave."

Demyx nodded and waved to me, summoned a portal and left.

"Ok now could you please take off your sweatshirt and t-shirt so I can examine your wounds."

I nodded and without twisting and stretching much I managed to remove my shirts. Vexen opened his medical bag and grabbed out some antiseptic, bandages, and a needle, thread and a some shot.

"Ok I'm going to have to stich this wound up. So I need to inject you with some morphine. Sit still now."

I nodded and made myself sit still. I felt the needle poke in and felt the liquid flow into me. Finally after sitting like that for about 15 minutes Vexen started to wrap a bandage around me.

"There finished. . . Now explain to me how you know that name."

I turned around on the table. Vexen handed me a clean black shirt and an organization coat to temporarily replace my bloodied shirt and sweatshirt.

"Well back in my world we have a video game named Kindom Hearts it's very popular anyways it pretty much tell Sora's life as a Keyblade master."

"Hmmm… interesting when I am not to busy we will discuss this more, but until then follow me."

Vexen waited until I had gotten off the table. Then he led be to a bed in the corner of the lab.

"I want you to lie down and rest for now. Once the Superior or Demyx comes you may go with them."

"Ok"

Vexen let me lay down and he went back to his lab table and began working on one of his expirements. I watched him until I eventually fell asleep.

**Xelah: Well there you have it Chapter 3 of my story.**

**Demyx: Wow you wrote a lot for being tired…**

**Xelah: Yeah well I can't sleep during the day so I just started typing and didn't stop till I finished it.**

**Demyx: Ok well please R&R bye bye Dem Dem OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demyx: Hey everyone! **

**Axel: Hey there Dem… Where is Xelah?**

**Demyx: Ummm… I don't know she wasn't in her room this morning**

**Roxas: That's because she is in the kitchen… Unlike some of you she actually eats breakfast…**

**Xelah: Yes and when was the last time you two ate breakfast anyways?**

**Axel and Demyx: (look away and whistle)**

**Xelah: Uh huh… That's what I thought… Anyways I have a special guest at the end of the story today this is the first time that I am going to try to do 2 point of views.**

**Axel: Ohhh is it HER?... (blush slowly appears on face)**

**Xelah: Looks like someone has a crush…**

**Demyx: OH that's ADORABLE! **

**Both Demyx and Xelah: (laughing at a blushing Axel)**

**Axel: You both are mean. (puppy dog face)**

**Roxas: Anyways enjoy chapter 4 of Expect the Unexpected. Oh and Xelah does not own Kingdom Hearts or her friends… They are actual people.**

When I finally woke up I heard whispering beside me. So I decided to listen in.

"So where did you find her Dem?"

"I already told you on this world called Earth."

"Then how come I haven't heard of that world? I mean you've been gone for 3 months Dem! I'm sure that in that time I would've heard of it."

I easily knew both voices just by the way they talked.

"But either way Dem you really have good taste in women. I mean she is hot H-O-T! Got it memorized?"

I was blushing so I decided that it was time for me to wake up.

"Thanks for the compliment. (Yawn)" I said while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Hi Demyx."

Demyx had jumped when I first spoke.

"How long was I asleep?"

Axel put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Well from what Demyx told me I'd say about 2 days."

I was completely shocked "R-really!"

"Yep and Demyx was here for most of the time… I only just found him sitting here an hour ago and I decided to stay and chat with him."

I looked at Demyx and saw that he was completely red in the face.

"Oh by the way the name's Axel A-X-E-L … Got it memorized?"

I smiled when he said his favorite catch phrase.

"Well I'm Leah. L-E-A-H. Got it memorized?" I giggled.

Demyx was trying to hold in a laugh while Axel looked a little startled. Until he shook himself from his stupor.

"Hey! That's my line!"

Before I could say anything the door opened to reveal Vexen standing. He was wearing a white lab coat over top of his organization uniform. In his right hand he held a clipboard and a pen.

"#8, #9 what are you doing here! Leah is supposed to be resting!"

"Vexen… It's ok I enjoy their company."  
Vexen's eyes shifted to me and they slightly widened a bit.

"Leah! Your awake already!"

I was completely startled by his reaction.

"Um… Yeah… Why?"

He put a hand to his chin in thought. Axel and Demyx were still shocked at Vexen's sudden appearance.

"Well according to my data you should have been unconscious for at least two more days. I'm positive that my serum shouldn't have worn off now already."

My head snapped towards Vexen, my eyes wide.

"Wait what serum!"  
Vexen's eyes changed from a curious look to an unconcerned gaze.

"I only gave you a strong sedative that I had created."

The way Vexen said made me feel relieved. It must have startled Axel and Demyx too because the moment Vexen said that they both sighed in what sounded like relief.

"Oh… Ok nevermind."

Vexen nodded and turned to leave but stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.

"By the way Leah the Superior said that he wanted to speak with you once you woke up. #8, #9 I trust you two will escort her. I would do it myself but I am quite busy at the moment."

Axel and Demyx nodded in agreement. Vexen continued walking towards his lab while muttering something about lab results. Axel looked over at me and smiled.

"Well you heard him let's go."

I nodded and sat up and got out of bed. The chains on the cloak I was wearing jingled as I reached down to grab my backpack. When I was ready I looked up and nodded to Axel and Demyx.

"Alright lead the way."

Axel nodded as Demyx and I followed him through the castle and to a door with a sign that said office. Axel knocked on the door and then we waited until we heard a deep voice say 'Enter'. Axel opened the door I saw an enormous room with a desk in the middle of the back wall, on the left wall a large flat screen tv hung, and on the right a glass wall and a door that separates the room from the balcony. Standing by the door to the balcony stood two figures the shorter figure had blue hair and a set of muscles, I immediately recognized him as Saix. The taller figure had silver hair and a well defined body, I figured was the Superior. The Superior turned around when we walked in, he looked at Axel and Demyx giving them a dismissing look. They both gave me reassuring looks. Once they left The Superior and Saix were surveying my reaction.

"Leah… Welcome to Organization XIII. I am Xemnas. The Superior and this is my second in command."

"I'm Saix the Luna Diviner."  
"I suppose you have some questions as to why I chose you instead of someone else."

I nodded. "I do have a few questions."

He nodded to a couch that was sitting in front of his dest.

"Then please have a seat… Saix you are dismissed."

Saix nodded and bowed to both of us and portaled away. Xemnas and I both took a seat on the couch. I opened my mouth to say something but Xemnas held up his hand to stop me.

"Before you start I need to say one thing." He paused and his hard stare softened to one of caring and love. "You look so much like your mother, Kayellynn."

My eyes widened and my mouth was wide open.

"H-how d-d-do y-you know m-my real name! And h-how do you know m-my m-mom?"

"Kayellynn calm down. This is why I told your mom to tell you." *Sigh*

I got very curious and couldn't help asking.

"Tell me what?"

He looks at me straight in the eye. With a serious expression on his face.

"Tell you… that… I am your father…"

He got a sad and guilty look on his face as he said that. While I was completely shocked.

"Then… why did you leave?" I whispered.

"I didn't want to but I had no choice, if I would have stayed the heartless would have come to your world sooner than they did. When I learned of you I knew I had to plan a way to get you safely here."

I could hear the sincerness in his voice. Also somewhere deep within my soul I knew that he truly was my father. I stood up and walked in front of him, tears were gathering in my eyes. I flung myself into his arms and hugged him tightly, letting the tears run down my face and whispered the one thing that I had always wanted to truly say.

"Dad…"

**POV Change**

**Karry's POV**

"Dance Water Dance!"

I turned to see a figure in black holding up Kayellynn and controlling a large spout of water. Making it kill the heartless. When the water receded, I saw the figure pull her back into a portal, but she yelled something to us before she was pulled in completely.

"Try to stick together and don't let the darkness consume you. I hope to see you again in the future."

Then she was gone. If I would have been paying attention I would have noticed the black tendrils sliding along the ground towards me. They whipped around my legs and began pulling me into the darkness. I felt someone grab my hand and say.

"Karry! Don't let go!"

I glanced up to see Keith pulling me, but it was no use. Suddenly the darkness managed to pull me and Keith into it. The last thing I remember was his arms wrapping around me protectively, then nothing.

**Karry: Finally! I thought that you would never add us in!**

**Keith: Actually I knew she was going to…**

**Xelah: Well sorry Karry but it took me along time to just get it just right…**

**Axel: (Blushing) H-hi Karry…**

**Karry: Oh… Hi Axel… **

**Xelah: Let's leave these two alone ok Keith…**

**Keith: (chuckles and nods) I agree…**

**Demyx: Hi! I'm Demyx!**

**Keith: Hi.**

**Xelah: Well anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I made extra long…**

**Demyx: Please read and review. Bye DemDem out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Xelah: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while. I have had an enormous writers block and not only that I have been getting settled in at college.**

**Demyx: Hi! (Glomps Xelah) Yay your back! **

**Roxas: Hey how's college going? **

**Xelah: Hi Demyx and Roxas to answer your question college is going good… Um… where's Axel at?**

**Roxas: Well he got a ton of missions today because he pissed Xemnas off.**

**Xelah: . . . Well he was bound to do something like that. So it serves him right.**

**Demyx: Anyways Xelah doesn't own anything only herself and her friends own themselves!**

Chapter 5

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder; I was still half asleep so I just responded.

"Just five more minutes…"

I heard a familiar yet I couldn't place the voice. It sounded annoyed and frustrated.

"Ugh… I give up… Keith you come over here and try to wake her up."

'Keith… Oh. That's right he grabbed my hand before I was pulled into the darkness. I must have dragged him in to.' I thought while in my half sleep state. I heard footsteps heading in my direction.

"All right! I'm coming… Karry! Wake up!"

I felt someone grab my shoulders and shake roughly. Efficiently waking me up, I sat up and slapped his hand away from me.

"Ok! I'm up, now quit shaking me!" After Keith released me he flashed me a nervous smile.

"Heh heh… sorry…"

"It's fine." I took this time to look around at where I was at. The room I was in was fairly large, on one side against the wall was a bed that was surrounded by an enormous pile of books. In the middle of the room was a pedestal, it was then that I realized that I was in Merlin's house at Hollow Bastion. I looked back towards where Keith was talking with someone. The man that Keith talking to had a scar across his face, short brown hair, he was about an inch taller than Keith, and a large sword/gun strapped across his back. I recognized him as Squall Leonhart from FF8. Although he is known as Leon here, sitting behind him on a computer was Cid Highwind from FF7. Then standing beside Leon was Yuffie Kisaragi also from FF7, and finally Arieth.

"Well you finally woke up I see."

Leon said as he walked closer.

"We were beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up."

I looked at him and blushed upon realizing that I was actually speaking with the Leon.

"I- um what exactly happened? How did we end up here?" I asked just so I could break the awkward silence.

Leon got a solemn expression upon his face. "Well from what your friend, Keith here said; your world was swallowed up by the darkness… You two were thrown from you world and landed here…"

Leon's explanation hit me hard; tears welled up in my eyes. "You mean our world and everyone in it are gone?"

I burst out crying, I barely registered that Keith had come over and hugged me to comfort me. I was so emotional that I never noticed Cloud walk out of the shadows in the corner.

After a few minutes of me crying Cloud spoke up. "That isn't necessarily true… There maybe are some others that were scattered between all the other worlds."

I looked at Cloud feeling a little spark of hope, although it was quickly put out when I finally recalled the events that took place just before we had been pulled into the darkness.

"Wait Keith, did Kayellynn really get taken?"

Keith thought for a moment before he nodded.

"Yes I remember her yelling something about sticking together and to not get lost within the darkness before the dude in black took her."

I nodded. Suddenly I realized something. "Wait that guy in the cloak he looked a lot like he was from Organization 13!"

**POV Change**

**Kayellynn/Leah's POV**

"So do is it alright for me to go by the name Leah?" I asked my father.

He looked at me and chuckled. "Yes any name you choose to go by is fine with me, cause no matter what you will be my little girl."

I smiled but then frowned when I remembered something. "Um… Dad? I have something important I need to tell you."

He frowned and replied. "What is it?"

"Um well I'm not human…"

He chuckled. "Of course you're not. You're half nobody."

I shook my head. "No dad what I mean is that I'm a very powerful werewolf."

His face became curious. "What do you mean by a very powerful werewolf?"

I sighed and looked out at Kingdom Hearts. "I'm known as the Queen of Wolves, the leader of all canines known to any world, and I can be easily identified by any wolf because of this…"

I pulled the cloak down to my waist and as Xemnas watched he saw two large silver angel like wings protrude from her back. He walked up behind me and softly felt my wings.

"Wow I knew you were beautiful but now you look majestic. This just makes you more important to me and the organization!"

I turned and looked up at him. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

He stops his pacing and turns to me. "No. Why would you think that?"

I looked at him and was trying to hold back tears as I explained why I felt like I did.

"I only thought that because when I was younger one of my friends saw me change and well… They called me a monster and when I tried to explain to them that I wasn't going to hurt them or anyone else he took a stick and started whacking me across the head. He moved away the next week and I never showed my form to anyone because I'm afraid that everyone would react the same way."

Xemnas grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "I would never think that but if it makes you feel any better I won't tell anyone about this until you feel more confident."

I cried into his shoulder and held him close. "Thank you."

He smiled and said. "You're welcome. Do you want to explore the castle?"

I wiped away my tears and smiled up at him. "Yeah that's sounds fun."

He chuckled and let me go so I could put my cloak on properly. "Well then I guess that you want to meet everyone before I announce your arrival?"

I nodded. "Hell yeah!"

He smiled and showed me to the door. "I will have #9 show you to your room after your done looking around."

I nodded as I walked out of the room and went down the hall to explore the castle. I walked straight until I saw a stairway that led me down to the next floor. I saw a few different doors here and each of them had a label on them. The first one I came to was one of my favorite places, the library. I opened the door to an amazing sight, there were maybe thousands of books and a few hundred rows each was labeled with the genre it held. I went further in and found the supernatural section, so I decided to browse through the books in this shelf. About half way in I found a book that I had been wanting to read for a long time. It was a book called 'The Sight' it was about the life of this one wolf. I grabbed and went to find a place to sit down and read it. In the middle of the room I found a bunch of couches and comfy looking chairs. Upon finding no one else there I went ahead and sat down in one of the comfy looking couches. I began reading the book and was almost done when someone came up behind me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in the Castle!" A stern voice questioned me.

I jumped out of the couch and turned myself to face the person, only to see a very familiar face. It was none other than the Cloaked Schemer, Zexion.

**Xelah: I hope you all liked it… BTW I will not be doing more than one POV in my stories. I will make a separate story for different POV's. **

**Demyx: We are sorry for that but she was stressing out over it the entire time.**

**Xelah: Anyways the next chapter I will be running into more of the organization and I will put some fighting in it to. **

**Demyx: Please read and Review! Bye Bye DemDem Out! **


End file.
